Ich tu dir weh
Ich tu dir weh is the second song on Rammstein album, "Liebe ist fur alle da". In English, it translates to "I hurt you". The song's lyrics mainly refer to sadomasochisicism, and because of this, the song has been censored in Germany before finally having an uncensored track. Music video The video is set in a very grayish-white setting, with the band wearing black or gray colors. Till Lindemann and Oliver Riedel are both wearing eye contacts that change color (Till's turn Red, Ollie's turn green). As Till sings, his mouth is shown to have a white light inside of it, and his cheek is shown to have a cable running through it. This is not a prop or special effect. Till wanted the music video to be "Authentic", so he had his cheek pierced and an actual LED light placed carefully in his mouth. At the climax of the video, the stage around Flake fills with electricity, causing the band members to explode in tune with the last note played. Lyrics Nur für mich bist du am Leben Ich steck' dir Orden ins Gesicht Du bist mir ganz und gar ergeben Du liebst mich denn ich lieb' dich nicht Du blutest für mein Seelenheil Ein kleiner Schnitt und du wirst geil Der Körper schon total entstellt Egal - erlaubt ist was gefällt Ich tu' dir weh Tut mir nicht leid Das tut dir gut Hört wie es schreit Bei dir hab' ich die Wahl der Qual Stacheldraht im Harnkanal Leg' dein Fleisch in Salz und Eiter Erst stirbst du doch dann lebst du weiter Bisse, Tritte, harte Schläge Nadeln, Zange, stumpfe Säge Wünsch' dir was ich sag' nicht nein Und führ' dir Nagetiere ein Ich tu' dir weh Tut mir nicht leid Das tut dir gut Hört wie es schreit Ich tu' dir weh Tut mir nicht leid Das tut dir gut Hört wie es schreit Du bist das Schiff, ich der Kapitän Wohin soll denn die Reise gehen Ich seh' im Spiegel dein Gesicht Du liebst mich denn ich lieb' dich nicht Ich tu' dir weh Tut mir nicht leid Das tut dir gut Hört wie es schreit Ich tu' dir weh Tut mir nicht leid Das tut dir gut Hört wie es schreit Ich tu' dir weh Tut mir nicht leid Das tut dir gut Hört wie es schreit You are alive only for me I stick metals into your face You are utterly devoted to me You love me because I don't love you You bleed for my salvation A small cut and you're horny The body already completely disfigured Whatever - anything goes I hurt you I'm not sorry This does you good Hear how it screams With you I have the choice of torment Barbed wire in the urethra Put your flesh in salt and pus First you die but then you live on Bites, kicks, hard blows Needles, pliers, blunt saw Whatever you wish for I won't say no And lead rodents into you I hurt you I'm not sorry This does you good Hear how it screams I hurt you I'm not sorry This does you good Hear how it screams You are the ship, I am the captain Where shall the journey go to I see your face in the mirror You love me because I don't love you I hurt you I'm not sorry This does you good Hear how it screams I hurt you I'm not sorry This does you good Hear how it screams I hurt you I'm not sorry This does you good Hear how it screams